


Merry Christmas Negan

by Unicornsfartglitter



Series: What Becomes Of Us [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Simon, Christmas, Language, M/M, Object Insertion, Peppermint Sticks, Top Negan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Negan and Simon celebrate Christmas and then exchange gifts. Some of which involves Peppermint sticks





	Merry Christmas Negan

**Author's Note:**

> Because it's never too late or early for Christmas.

It was snowing and everyone was getting grumpy so one of the Savior's recommended a Christmas celebration. They planned it out two weeks ago so everything had time to be perfect. A fake tree with ornaments, a huge feast, wrapped gifts, and decorations were just a few of the traditions they were able to maintain. 

Simon took a sip of his eggnog and almost spat it out. The Christmas lights flickered off Negan's leather coat and gave his eyes a boyish wonderment appeal. Those flickering eyes looked his way, white teeth flashed before he saw a mischievous wink that made him flush and look the other direction. Then he heard a light chuckle before a child ran up to give Negan a gift.

Each person decided to only give one gift to another chosen, items were a rarity after all. The exception was Negan who got several gifts from his people in addition to what they gave one another. Naturally Negan's gift was the party itself full of extravagance. The spiked eggnog gave Simon an extra warmth that made him feel this really was a holiday. Hands wrapped around his waist and a chin rested on his shoulder. “Come get your gift.” Negan whispered as he blew into his ear.

A short stop was made to Simon's own room where he got Negan's gift then they were on their way to Negan's lavish room. “You first sweetie.” Negan cooed. Opening the gift with all the energy of a child he marveled, it was real Cuban cigars and a handmade coupon. “One free foot massage.” A rare shy smile adorned his leader's face. “Redeemable anytime.” Stepping forward he kissed Negan, licking his way to entry inside. Simon hardly ever took the initiative but he felt joyous enough tonight to take control. 

Breaking the kiss Negan licked at his wet lip as if he needed another taste of his lover. “Now my turn.” Placing the heavy gift into Negan's arms the man tore at the newspaper wrapping and smirked. “How the fuck did you find my favorite whiskey?” Negan pressed firm hands on his white t shirt. “Confession time. I've had it a while but I was waiting for the right moment.” Sliding his hands under Simon's shirt he stroked his hands up and down. “You sly little fox you.” Negan whispered and pushed him against the wall. “I got more.” Simon gasped as his clothed crotch was cupped.

“Yeah?” Shaking too vigorously he slipped out the tight spot and gave Negan a small bag. “It's christmassy, you may not like it.” Negan leaned back and opened it, laughing. “I love peppermint. Thank you.” There was no time to say “you're welcome” because he was pinned back against the wall and his neck attacked. Sharp nips and gentle licks to soothe the sting peppered his neck as Negan's big bulge rocked against him making him harder each second. The only option was for Simon to hike his leg up to feel more of his leader pressed to him.

“Tell me you want it.” Grinding hard he made Simon pant. “Negan, please I want it so bad.” He was turned around and pushed to the edge of the bed, cool air met his lower half as Negan stripped him of his jeans and boxers in one fluid motion. His dick was pumped slowly before the leader pulled away and took all his own clothes off. Bourbon stained lips touched his again and he was stroked base to tip, his leaking slit toyed with by deft fingers, the kiss broke but only for his shirt to be ripped off. Negan sucked on his nipple hard before lapping soft stripes across the puckered flesh. “Negan fuck me.” Simon arched his brows at the needy whine he just produced. 

“I got you.” Negan assured as he pushed him on the bed. Lube was thrown on the bed hitting the plastic bag of peppermint sticks. Wet lips blew on his slit before sinking down his shaft, sucking him in and out. Simon couldn't help but spread his legs wider and cry out at the feeling of the back of Negan's throat. Grabbing onto the skilled head he pushed it back and forth moaning at each drip that was sucked clean, Negan pulled off. “You better be glad I love you baby because fucking my mouth would get most in trouble.” 

Simon knew there was no reason to apologize so he stared into Negan's mocha eyes and got a smirk. Straddling his lower legs Negan opened his peppermint sticks and put one to his mouth, deep throating it a few times and noticing the twitch of Simon's cock. “Like that? Me sucking off this candy?” Legs pinned and unable to buck up Simon groaned. “You know I do Negan.” Negan slithered down pushing his ass up for show and licked a stripe up the underside of the man's cock before swiping at his leaky slit. “Shit!” Simon huffed when Negan's stubble dragged slowly across his dick head. 

Bouncing lightly up and down on Simon's legs he thrusted his dick against the joined legs then sucked on the peppermint stick, Simon watched the candy pop out of Negan's mouth and his boyfriend winked as he applied it to the tip of is dick. Simon heard a sadistic chuckle as he hissed at the cool tingle to his dick. Negan pushed him up the bed and parted his legs. “Look at that cock sucking hole!” His voice was all iron bravado as he rubbed a thin layer of lube up the peppermint stick. “Negan you ca…” The sentence died on his lips when the sugary concoction was pressed into his hole and thrusted back and forth.

Simon yelped when the candy’s hard edge hit his prostate making him see stars. “Negan.” He whined bucking against it, “Easy darling, don't want it to break.” The slick stick didn't let up as it plunged away in his walls. Negan spread his legs further and pushed the stick entirely in as he crept closer. He moaned out in euphoria when he pressed his own slit into the exposed diameter of the stick that nudged out of his lover's greedy hole. “Damn I got to have it.” Negan panted and pulled out the peppermint stick, licking up it before putting it in his mouth.

Negan lubed his dick up and lined up, thrusting into the dark cavern that gave him so much light. Simon moaned and pushed back at each thrust in causing a perfect rhythm of euphoria. His prostate was dragged against slowly in increments then Negan switched up his pace to jostling quick swifts, the whole time sucking on his gift. As things got rougher and his hole was impaled at quicker and deeper depths Negan's sticky and minty spit trickled down onto Simon's stomach. 

Negan pinched at a nipple and swirled his fingers through his sugared saliva, spreading it all over Simon's hairy stomach. Pulling the candy from his mouth he leaned down and pumped slower in as he kissed Simon furiously. “I fucking love you Simon.” He put the peppermint in his mouth once more then pushed it into Simon's delicious mouth. Simon moaned around the stick as his cock was tugged in perfect harmony with erratic thrusts. He watched his seed shoot out and yelped when Negan grabbed his thighs, sure to leave bruises and fucked hard into his walls, brushing his overstimulated prostate. “Fuck baby!” Negan cried as Simon's moist walls milked him dry. “Merry Christmas Negan.” Simon sighed as he yanked his boyfriend's hair to pull him in for a searing kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Be happy I didn't have Negan sniff that peppermint ass stick, it was tempting. This could have been done with a more popular pairing (Regan) but fuck that! I wanted Simon!


End file.
